msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soar airlines
NOTE: This article is incomplete. Don't edit anything unless it is a typo! History Soar Airlines was founded in Quebec City and commenced operations in 1986, operating 10 secondhand McDonnell Douglas DC-9s configured to carry 105 passengers in a high-density all-economy configuration with 6 crew, and 7 Boeing 727s configured to carry 113 passengers and 5 crew in the same configuration. Revenues steadily increased as the years went by. By 1991, Soar had expanded to Halifax, Toronto, and Vancouver, as well as US hubs in Chicago, New York, Newark, Atlanta, Baltimore, and Nashville. In 1991, Soar purchased 20 brand new Boeing 737-400, 737-500, and McDonnell Douglas MD-83 aircraft. The airline also placed orders for larger aircraft such as the Boeing 757-200. In 1993, Soar adopted a hybrid approach to selecting routes that combined the hub-and-spoke and point-to-point models. Soar's fleet of MD-83s would be used to feed passengers along the "spokes" to the hub, where half of the airline's brand new 757 fleet would be assigned to connecting hubs together. The other half would fly between city pairs selected from the point-to-point model. These aircraft were later used to fly routes that the airline's smaller aircraft were incapable of flying, such as nonstop services from Halifax to Los Angeles service. In January 1994, Soar again increased capacity on hub-and-spoke routes by placing orders for 17 Airbus A320 aircraft, which were delivered throughout 1994 and 1995. That same year, the airline retired their aging fleet of Boeing 727s, which were delivered to Global Freightways as cargo aircraft. In 1996, Soar began offering services between airports in the US. The airline debuted their Portland (Maine) to Chicago service in May 1996, using their fleets of Boeing 737-500 and Airbus A320 aircraft. Within months, the service became such a huge success that as many as 600,000 passengers flew on the route during the 1996-97 travel season. In 1997, the airline began offering feeder services between destinations in the US and Canada and placed orders for regional aircraft such as the Bombardier CRJ200. These aircraft were delivered throughout the year. They also retired their aging DC-9 fleet that same year. In 2001, Soar began offering holiday services to Florida and the Caribbean. These routes were flown by the airline's Boeing 757 fleets. That same year, Soar received their first few Boeing 737-700s and began operating them on routes between destinations on the west coast. In 2002, Soar placed orders for newer planes such as the Airbus A321, Bombardier CRJ700, and Q400, which were delivered throughout 2002 and 2003. Soar also began phasing out their fleet of Boeing 737-400s to make way for the newer 737-700s. In 2004, orders were placed for the Boeing 757-300, Embraer E190, and ATR 72, with deliveries occurring throughout the year. These aircraft were debuted on Soar's US routes. In 2006, the airline began flying routes to Mexico, using their fleets of Boeing 737s and Airbus A321s. The airline also ordered the Boeing 737-800 to support growing passenger counts. In 2011, the airline began flying routes to Hawaii via Vancouver and Seattle. Thus, extended range versions of the 757-300 were ordered. In 2015, Soar placed orders for the new Bombardier CS100. The airline began receiving aircraft in 2016 and their order is currently still being filled. As of December 2017, the airline is ranked 7th most popular among passengers. Accidents and Incidents On June 3, 1999, Soar Airlines Flight 823, operated by a Boeing 747-400, was hijacked by armed terrorists and deliberately crashed into the Pacific Ocean while en route from New York to Honolulu. All 676 people (643 passengers, 17 hijackers, and 16 flight crew) on board were killed. On December 21, 2010, Soar Airlines Flight 3345, operated by a McDonnell-Douglas MD-83, suffered an explosive decompression at 37,000 feet en route from Denver to Los Angeles. The airframe disintegrated from aerodynamic stress and crashed in southern Utah. The crash killed all 177 people (171 passengers, and 6 flight crew). On August 14, 2016, Soar Airlines Flight 1546, operated by a Boeing 747-400, attempted to takeoff without flaps from Runway 22L at Chicago O'Hare due to pilot error, as the aircraft reached normal rotation speeds, the pilot realized his mistake and tried to correct it. He set the flap lever to 15 with 1000 ft left on the runway, while the flaps were still extending he pulled the nose up 15 degrees to clear the small hill to the right. The aircraft became airborne but started losing speed due to the steep rotation with flaps 5, this resulted in a stall, the aircraft was able to recover, barely saving the plane in it's passengers. Category:Airliners